


Cat

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Bruce groaned. He was currently sitting on a park-bench on his school grounds and was waiting. He had asked Selina to meet him during his free period for a little lunch date because he knew that she rarely ate when she was busy with whatever job she had taken.It was twenty minutes into his free period when he seriously stared to worry about his girlfriend.





	Cat

Bruce groaned. He was currently sitting on a park-bench on his school grounds and was waiting. He had asked Selina to meet him during his free period for a little lunch date because he knew that she rarely ate when she was busy with whatever job she had taken.

It was twenty minutes into his free period when he seriously stared to worry about his girlfriend. The thought of her made him smile, though. It had only been a couple days ago that she had finally allowed him to call her that. 

His girlfriend. 

Bruce still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They had both decided that dating each other, as weird as it was, felt weird in a very good kind of way.

But, even though he felt happier than he had ever since his parents had been murdered, Bruce still felt frustrated. Selina was always late these days. Not that she had ever been on time before, but he had hoped that it would change when they were finally officially together. He just felt like he was way more serious about their relationship than Selina was.

“Hey, Bruce, I’m sorry I’m late. But Barbara kept me at the bar until last minute and then-“

Selina had appeared on the wall behind the bench and jumped down instantly, landing on her hands and feet in her typical cat-like manner.

“Then I missed the bus and this school is literally at the end of the world. Sorry again”, Selina said and smiled apologetically at him.

Even though Bruce thought that he was actually supposed to be pissed, the only thing he could do was smile at her. He was always impressed by the way she moved like an actual cat. Her nickname ‘Cat’ really suited her perfectly. Also, when he was being completely honest with himself, he was just glad she was okay.

When Bruce didn’t say a word, Selina sat down next to him on the bench with a worried look on her face.

“Bruce?”

“It’s okay, Selina, really. You just had me worried, that’s all. Glad you came anyway. Just remind me to get you a phone okay? In case something comes up.”

“Okay. I guess that’s fair. Do you still have time for lunch or do you have to get back to class?”, Selina smiled and took his hand into her own.

“Sadly no lunch, my class starts in ten minutes. But what do you think about dinner at the manor tonight? I could cook and we could watch a movie or two.”

“Only when you’re making cake.”, she grinned whole heartedly.

Bruce grinned back.

“Deal. Hey, walk me to class?”

Nodding, Selina got up, still holding Bruce’s hand. Together, they walked into the direction of the school building. In front of the stairs that lead up to the front door, Selina stopped, still feeling guilty about being late.

She was serious about her relationship with Bruce, but she had the feeling he didn’t know that. All he had ever been was kind and understanding and she constantly disappointed him. Sometimes, Selina felt like she didn’t deserve him at all and had to make it up to him, so she asked:

“So, what time is dinner tonight?”

“What do you think about 7?”

“Perfect.”

They smiled at each other, only to be interrupted by the bell. Sighing, Selina looked into Bruce’s eyes and got up on her toes and kissed him with all she had. His hands found her waist while hers clamped on the lapels of his school blazer, pulling him down to her height.  
When she pulled away after what felt like hours, Bruce looked stunned.

“What was that for?”

“Let’s say it’s a promise. I’ll be in time tonight, okay? And please don’t worry about me. You know I can handle myself. Even if you worrying about me is kind of cute, it’s not necessary. So at least tone it down a bit, got it?”

“I can’t. I love you too much for that.”, Bruce said, blushing crimson red.

Selina just smiled and pecked his lips again.

“Love you, too. See you tonight, babe.”

“Babe?”, Bruce laughed out loud. He pressed a kiss onto Selina’s forehead.

“I like the sound of that. I’ll see you tonight, Cat.” 

They smiled at each other once more, then Selina let go of his hand and jogged to the nearest wall, where she hopped up and, again, landed like a cat. She smiled at Bruce over her shoulder and then she was gone.  
Bruce couldn’t stop smiling on his way to class and for the rest of the day. He had been worried about nothing and was relieved that they had talked it out. Furthermore, Selina loved him. And he absolutely loved Selina. 

His girlfriend. 

His Cat.


End file.
